What If Things Were Different Than The Story You Know?
by Carrot Jr
Summary: What if Izuku saw what heroes really stood for? What if he was the bully and Katsuki was the victim? & finally what if Izuku aspired to be a villain not a hero? This story is just that. [ I do not own any of the characters, and know this is only my second story so sorry if it's not the best, Slight Gore]
1. Introduction To Izuku's Personality Ch1

Chapter One [ Age 4 ]

It was late afternoon and Izuku was at the playground with Katsuki. It the first day of grade school and it was terrible, all the other kids talked about was how "cool" the superheros where just because they could defeat the villains. I myself preferred the villains, they fought for something, unlike the heroes who supposedly fought for peace and freedom, but to me it was obvious they only fought for fame so they could fill their pockets.

Getting back on track, I was at the playground with Katsuki and it was all fine until Katsuki's other friends, lets call one Long Fingers & the other Bird Boy. So continuing they both came over and started asking what our quirks were. I merely said I was quirkless and all three of them looked like I'd dropped the F-bomb.

I asked why they looked at me so weird, that's when all three of them started making fun of me saying I should die, and I was useless.

 **(man kids are harsh)**

I merely shrugged, all I could say was

"Maybe I should, I mean life would be better"

They all looked at me confused, then I added

" So I could get away from you fools "

That's when Long Fingers & Bird Boy started to get mad, while Katsuki was a whole other story. Katsuki looked like he was LITERALLY going to blow up.

I could only chuckle at how mad they all got from me just calling them a fool!

' _Man this is going to be fun~'_

After laughing Katsuki erupted in a sort of screech while trying to punch me when he activated his quirk, I only took a step left and laughed.

Katsuki ended up with his mouth full of wood chips and a skinned knee. He looked like he was going to cry but he didn't, to me that was VERY unsatisfying. I wanted him to cry and start shouting for an adult to come help him, well today I guess I was up for a challenge~.

That's when Long Fingers started towards me while extending his fingers to non-human lengths, but before he could even come in contact with me he tripped over his own fingers! God I started laughing so hard it felt like I was dying.

When I finally collected myself Bird Boy had his wings extended and Long Fingers had already gotten up with his face red with either embarrassment or anger, I really couldn't tell. That's when I felt a sudden sting in my back, when I turned around Katsuki, and it looked like he punched me with his quirk activated. He was already up and it looked like he was ready for round two.

It really hurt when he punched my back, but mom and dad have done worse.

Ever since I can remember mom and dad hated me, they said I was a mistake while they used their quirks on me. The punishment got worse when they found out I was quirkless, soon after dad left mom and she blamed me! That's when she started to use knifes, in general I didn't care all that much, it might've hurt, but when I got older even by two or three more years I would return her punishment ten-fold. I've been training my body to become more fit by cleaning up Dagoba Municipal Beach Park, also that's another reason I was able to stand Katsuki's punch, now back to the story at hand.

As Katsuki got up he swung another punch my way as I dodged by ducking, as I did I threw a punch at his gut. He doubled over, and at that moment I had an idea!

I start talking to Katsuki while ignoring Bird Brain and the other fool by saying,

" Ahhhhh~ Did I hurt Katsuki-kun? As an apology I'll give you a nickname! Lets see... hmm... what about Kacchan?"

At the mention of my new nickname for him, it almost looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel.

' _God this is so much fun, I should do this more often~'_

Kacchan started to stand up and I couldn't help but kick his skinned knee, as he screamed in pain. When he started to cry I realized how much fun it was when you where the one that was hitting & kicking the other!

Now satisfied with Kacchan's punishment, I start walking towards Dagoba Beach. I need to train harder, Kacchan only cried after I fought him, I need to be able to hurt and bend to my will quicker than that if I plan to take on mum soon, I mean I'm only 4.


	2. Maybe That's Why Ch2

Chapter 2, Maybe That's Why [ Age 9 ]

 **I was having trouble with this chapter so sorry if it's not the best, also since it's been a while since I watched or read the actual series I'm only going to be killing off** **oc** **heroes, villains, and side characters. Pls msg me if you have any ideas for future characters! Also I didn't think I would get great reactions on my first chapter, so thank you!**

* * *

The bell rang to signify it was the end of class and I could almost burst with excitement!

Earlier today Kacchan had told a teacher what I had done to him, and boy was I in trouble. Knowing mom, later she would lock me in the closet, she knew I hated the closet. It's where mom and dad used to punish me before dad left, and mom knew I hated those memories. So she would always use it as a way to keep me from struggling when it came to punishments.

So I had to punish Kacchan for that, he knew what would happen if he told, and he took the risk. Now I was going to take the risk of getting caught again, but could things really go down hill from here?

As my classmates saw my excitement they started to cower, they knew what would happen if anyone got in the way with my playtime.

When I was outside the building I just had to wait in the alley close to Kacchan's usual route and the only route to his house, at least that he might've been aware of.

As Kacchan rounded the corner I pulled him into alley with me as he stumbled and fell on the ground.

" Good~ seems as though no one followed you Kacchan~, looks like no one cared enough to at least."

At those words he tried to get up to at least put up a fight, but I kicked him back down.

" Man Kacchan it's so much fun to see you like this, soooo... um what's the word? Oh I know, weak, or maybe useless?"

To which he tried to get up again, and I only laugh at how he only stood up with shaking legs.

" Kacchan's such a weakling, maybe he should die?"

At those words he snapped, it looked like the feelings he was trying to conceal were let loose. Everyone in class knew Kacchan was a hothead, even if he never showed it, and boy did I love it when he snapped~ he would look so cool, plus it was fun to knock him down a notch.

So when he attacked I wasn't shocked, I knew how much he hated being called a weakling cause in general his quirk is great! but physical abilities can always prove to be far greater.

So getting back on track as Kacchan attacked I merely dodged to the left.

"You always punch on the right Kacchan you should really change your tactics"

I almost punched Kacchan as punishment for fighting back, well that was until I heard someone screaming and a crowd cheering as they chanted "WEAPONRY!" over and over.

To which I rushed out and picked up my hero fold No. 19, even the younger me knew that if I didn't note down the heroes strengths and weakness now as a supposed "hero-fan" I wouldn't be able to later without getting in trouble. So I noticed Weaponry was kinda cocky, at least compared to the usual hero, he was able to turn his hands into any weapon he wanted. He also seemed to react poorly when the villain called the hero a weakling and coward, so he reacted on feelings and without his hands he would've been completely useless.

As wrote this down, when I looked up it looked like the villain was half-dead and if heroes didn't have the restriction of not murdering the villains but turning them in he most likely would've died right there.

When I finished I sketched down the hero's outfit which looked like a 2nd grader made it, but I mean i'm not one to judge. As the hero finishes the villain off, I hear cheering from the crowd, and I could only call it inhuman.

The poor villain almost looked like he was going to die, and when he asked for help everyone stood by as one girl said " He should've thought of the consequences before he tried to mug me!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and I could only do the same as to not stick out.

Now done I go back to the alley, knowing if I looked back I might throw up, I know I do this stuff to Kacchan, but I don't think I ever beat him up to where he looked like he was going to die.

On my way home I realize what time it is, and knowing mom I would go to the closet.

Maybe because I wasn't in a rush, I looked back at the villain as my heart broke seeing how inhuman even the police treated him, and maybe that's why I almost turned around to run and save him, and maybe that's why i'm here now. Standing with the League of Villains as their leader.


	3. LOOK AT MEH BISCUITS!

**_READ ME BISCUITS! IF YOU DON'T, umm I don't really know, BUT STILL LOOK AT MEHHHHHHHH!_**

* * *

 _ **HEY YO, I'm really sorry for not updating today! Even though I promised. Turns out today was my aunt's baby shower, and I completely forgot so I won't be able to update since I wasn't able to finish any of the next chapter since I had struggles with the plot. To** **apologize** **I'll give some of my ideas I had for the Story! I'm sorry if some are weird, If anyone wants to see any of these ideas just** **review** **this story and state your opinion on the matter. I update again on 1/29/19**_

1\. WHAT if all might died, and the Nomu defeated him. / Villains Take Over / World Were You Only Look After Yourself / Deku Becomes a Villain ( MAYBE Deku helps defeat All Might ) / Original Members Of League Of Villains Are a Council Ruling Over Japan and Other Parts Of The World / Smoky city ( not the name ) / Hard To Breath/ Lots Of Thiefs On The Street / IN GENERAL A MESSED UP CITY /

2\. FEM!DEKU / Deku's In a Old Tree house were he and Kacchan used to hangout before he found out he was quirkless. He ends up falling out of the tree house after the ladder to the tree house broke while he was on it and Goes threw a portal right under the tree that held up the tree house. After going threw the portal his gender changes due to the magic the world contained ( work on this part ). As soon as he was in the other world, he entered threw another portal leading back to his old world. ( wing the rest of the story )

3\. I don't really know just Do some sort of mad-scientist deku or somethin.


	4. The Start Ch3

Chapter 3, The Start [ Age 9 ]

* * *

 **I Know, I Know this part of the story is over used but for me it sounded perfect. I'm really sorry! Also if someone could comment the age where they move onto UA it would really help! Had writers block while writing so it's not the best! BTW THE CHARACTER'S AGE IS MINE TO CONTROL!**

* * *

While walking home, I had looked back and I almost ran, almost. It was heartbreaking to see the man, he looked half dead, but I turned my back on him.

I knew I would get revenge for the villain, I knew one day I would kill Weaponry.

To be truthful, it really wouldn't be for the villain. I had always wanted to be a villain, I really just needed an excuse, and now I have a perfect one. I can say it all started then, but that would be a lie, really it started the first time I saw a hero fight a villain.

I always found it inhuman even at a young age, I remember seeing kids my age cheering "BEAT HIM TO A PULP!" _or "_ KILL'EM!" I can only shudder at the thought. I remember the first time I saw a fight was when I was 3 so even at 3, I thought seeing kids your age shout those words utterly disturbing. So I plan to change that, I plan to change the way the world sees heroes, while doing whatever it takes.

So now that I cleared that up when I had almost reached my home I noticed sirens in the background.

At the start I ignored them, but as I continued my way home I started to hear shrieks, screams, and... was that laughing?

Hearing that I finally noticed the smoke in the sky, seeing that I started running with a wild grin plastered on my face.

I couldn't help but laugh when I finally turned the corner to see my old "home" on fire.

While laughing I heard a familiar voice, when I turned around I came face to face with my mother.

She looked like she went threw hell and back, but considering the situation to her it probably felt like that.

She looked at me and only said "h-help".

I could only laugh at her words, she really expected me to help her after what she did to me?

When I finally stopped laughing she looked like she was going to pop a blood vessel, she opened her mouth for only blood to come out.

At the sight I could only laugh, the one person who hurt me my entire life ended up looking at me with eyes pleading for help, well that was until the eyes lost life.

When her body hit the floor I noticed her killer, I noticed his face I stop my laughing.

He was smiling but that's all you saw, he had no eyes or ears, but he smiled like he could see her body, like he could hear the screams and the fire crackling. It was terrifying but I couldn't help but admire him, because even with those disadvantages he still was able to smile, it felt like he was like me, well in a way.

The man, I would later know was All For One said "son, why are you laughing at your mother's death?"

When I replied his smile only grew, to which I still remember the three words that'd change my life forever.

I said "It's just funny"

He then proceeded to pick me up and carry me to a black portal, to which I put up no fight knowing even at 9 that it'd be futile to struggle. When he finally put me down he said "Kurogiri, close the gate before the pros get here."

When I looked up I noticed I was in a rustic looking bar, it was I fairly good shape, well considering it seeming to be a hideout for villains.

That's when I noticed this black smoke, it almost seemed like it was surrounding a person, well that was until I saw the smoke pick up a glass and proceed to clean it. When the smoke moved a little I noticed this metal collar that I guessed covered his neck? I came to the conclusion that his body was altered by his quirk, like the many people who had quirks like that.

When the smiling man started talking, I tuned in, he said "Kurogiri go get Shigaraki, we need to talk" when Kurogiri left the room I looked up at the smiling man. When he looked down, it felt like he was starring at me, but that's impossible I thought, he can't look down at me he doesn't even have eyes.

I continued to try and figure out what he was doing moving his head to look down at me in a way, that's when he coughed. I then stopped thinking and asked "what?"

He continued to say "young man you were mumbling can you stop, it's interrupting the peace"

I could only blush, ' _I was mumbling in front of a villain, God I'm so_ _embarrassing_ '

He then chuckled, he opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by Kurogiri announcing him entering the room with Shigaraki.

When I turned around, I noticed a kid who seemed maybe a year older than me, he had grayish-blue hair, and sickly pale skin.

I noticed his eyes had this crazy light to them, but the part that might've made me uncomfortable was the hand on his face, it was paler than his skin, which almost seemed impossible.

When he opened his mouth, he said...

 _ **LOVE YA GUYS, THANKS FOR WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER!**_


	5. Meeting New People Ch4

Meeting New People [ Age 9 ]

The boy before me I could only assume was Shigaraki, he had sickly pale skin, blood red eyes, and the most disturbing thing about him was a hand on his face. I could only shudder at his looks, I couldn't tell whether or not the hand was human or artificial, to be truthful I really didn't want to know.

When he opened his mouth he talked, but his voice wasn't normal, it was raspy and sounded almost sad, well almost.

When he talked he said, " _Master_ who's this?"

The way he stretched the word master made me incredibly uncomfortable, so when Shigaraki broke the peace by leaning forward I froze. But when the smiling man or master told Shigaraki to stop I looked up confused, while it seemed like Shigaraki looked irritated.

The smiling man continued to say " Now that you and Shigaraki have met, we would like it very much for you to introduce yourself young man."

When I figured out it was me it suddenly hit me what kind of situation I was in. I was surrounded by villains even if one of the villains was a kid, he still had a quirk that might _kill._

When I started to show how I felt about the situation, the smiling man put his hand on my shoulder and said " It's ok young man, we don't plan to kill you."

Hearing that I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding until now.

Well that was until the smiling man said " that is if you make yourself useful, but if not... you know what'll happen"

Those words sent shivers down my spine, but I knew if I looked weak for even a second I might lose my life in just a matter of seconds.

So while standing up I said, " Hello, my name is Izuku Midoriya, I'm age 9 and hope we can work together."

That bastard Shigaraki almost looked happy when he smiled, but the smile wasn't because of what I said, it was the smile he's had since his master mention my later demise. I could tell he wanted me dead, and it seemed he didn't care how I died, he just wanted me dead, but even though he showed it through his smile he never mention his idea.

My thoughts about Shigaraki were suddenly interrupted by the smiling man by saying " Now that you've introduced yourself I'll tell you my name."

I could only lean in, I was curious as to who kidnapped me when he said I'm All for One. I could only look at him with my mouth hanging open,

 _'HE WAS ALL FOR ONE! THE VILLAIN WHO ALMOST KILLED ALL MIGHT!'_

I really couldn't help but smile, I was lucky enough to be kidnapped by the one man who might be able to help me reach my goal, really what great luck I have.

I continued to smile until...

 _ **IM SOOOOO SRRY, I know, I know the chapter's not very long this time but with exams being stretched out with the snow covering the roads and all, so I've been** **studying**_ _ **a** **lot** **, I'm** **truly** **sorry please bear with me. I really enjoy** **everyones** **support for my story, LOVE YA'll BYEEEEEE~**_


	6. ANOTHER STORY THING

**_IM SORRY AGAIN! I couldn't finish my draft for the next chapter so when I realized that, I decided to go through some old ideas I had for the story again and with not being able to finish my exam test has really been putting me in the dumps soooooo here are some old ideas._**

 ** _TOTALLY wasn't to lazy to update, nopppppeeeeee soooo ENJOY!~_**

Carnival Deku - Deku has been in a carnival since he was a kid, he thinks of the carnival as a family. He think he knows the people in it, like the performer All Might & his buddy Backugo but what if they're keeping secrets, secrets that can kill. / takes place in 1942 during world war II / semi-gory / spy / Germany / still quirks /

Adventurer Deku - While playing a Virtual World game called World War III, a world full of danger and magic. The world has a quirk system, to where you are given one quirk you can use for bets and the currency. So while in the game Izuku can experience things he can't achieve in the real world, so when he is asked by an Mpc during a game update whether or not he prefers the game over real life he can only answer truthfully by saying yes. Soon after he is teleported into the game with many others, to only receive a notification saying they're the lucky kids who have been chosen to live in this new world, well at least until they die that is. Hearing that people freak out, knowing maybe they'll never make it out, well that is what everyone but Izuku Midoriya thinks. He knows he'll only miss his mother but for a second chance at life we would be willing to do anything and this game is just the chance, well that was until he met Bakugo, otherwise known as a famous Player Killer. Watch as Bakugo takes a liking to this player and how he and Izuku deal with this new reality that is either better or worse than the one before.

Alchemist Deku - As Izuku grows up he has been labeled as a prodigy of learning Alchemy, he never thought that when opening a portal he would see a world without such luxuries, a world that instead of alchemy they took the path of science. Watch as Izuku either changes that mysterious world for the worse or the better. / change / new world / Age 3-16 / Harem / boyxboy / girlxboy /


	7. Future Training Ch5

Future Training [ Age 9 ]

I could only smile at the fact that I could achieve my goal earlier than expected.

Well that is until Shigaraki started to speak again, when he talked again there was malice in his voice, he spoke with a voice that could kill.

He said, " _Master_ what are we going to do with **_him_**."

I really hated when he spoke, it seemed almost like he thought the entire world revolved around him, and **_boy_** you could hear it in his voice.

It's almost as though he could hear my thoughts as he soon stopped starring at All for One he glared at me, and if looks could kill I'm pretty sure I'd be dead.

As he glared I noticed All for One looked at me, and not wanting to upset the taller man I glared back at Shigaraki.

Looking satisfied All for One looked back at Kurogiri while saying " Izuku, Shigaraki please calm down, we have work to do." and with that All for One walked off leaving both me and Shigaraki with Kurogiri, never explaining what he was going to do with me.

As soon as the door that All for One walked through closed, Kurogiri started talking about what our lives would be like, meaning what challenges our future would hold.

When he was mid way through talking he looked at Shigaraki with worry. I'm guessing he thought of Shigaraki like the son he probably never had the chance to have nor ever wanted.

You could tell right when he walked in the room with Shigaraki earlier, the way he would watch you, the way he moved when you made a small mistake. It was oh, so very obvious, well to me at least.

So when Kurogiri was worried for Shigaraki I wasn't surprised, but for some reason it seemed as though Shigaraki didn't notice these small actions, so when Kurogiri was worried, Shigaraki just stared back as though that was normal, or maybe it was, I really don't know.

So when Kurogiri looked worried I could tell something bad was going to happen, it turns out my worries were right.

Kurogiri said,"The training will consist of you guys using weapons, of course on living human beings."

For some reason I really wasn't bothered by the thought, but 10 year old Shigaraki looked bothered by the thought. I'm guessing he never hurt someone before, he might've hurt animals before but probably not humans.

 _Well that's what I thought for awhile, well that's until I saw him in action_.

We started walking to the basement which I could only make our small muffled screaming, when we where at the base of the stairs that held the basement door, the screaming was no longer screaming, it was shrieking.

So when Kurogiri opened the door, I wasn't entirely surprised when I saw Two people tied to chairs with blindfolds over their eyes and mouth. Along with that there was tools you'd expect to be in a hospital on a tray right next to each person.

That's when Kurogiri told us to go next to one of the captured prisoners, when I got a better look I realized that one of the prisoners was a oh-so-popular hero, a weapon hero as some called, but his popular name was _Weaponry_. I really could only smile at the thought of torturing this man, well that was until Shigaraki stepped in front of the work table beside his chair.

I was infuriated at the fact that he thought he could just go up and decide who he got to torture, but before I opened my mouth to argue Kurogiri coughed signifying for me to go to the other prisoner.

I was so pissed at him, but I could only stomp over to the other prisoner known as aqua-man, I general he pissed me off so I didn't mind as much to kill him. That's when Kurogiri instructed us to take up the knife on the tray, and _let loose~_

But instead what was let loose was hell itself, and by Shigaraki, a person I thought wouldn't be able to kill.

Now I know why Kurogiri was worried, he wasn't worried for me or Shigaraki, he was worried for the poor heroes.

 _Shigaraki was a murderer, a murderer with no sympathy for **anyone**._

* * *

 _ **HEY YO, I really am sorry for the late chapter, as explained in the last chapter I didn't update because I for one didn't finish the draft for this one and I needed to study a little more because I wasn't able to finish my math exam, so i'm really sorry for the short chapter! Also I had trouble coming up with continuing the story so it's not really great with that I wrote this at 12:47 at night and that continued until 2:23 in the morning, also I writers block while writing this so it's not really great... help me... I think i'm dying... of writing.**_


	8. Dead & Reborn Ch6

Dead & Reborn [ Age 9 ]

When he was killing Weaponry, the blindfold fell off, that's when I noticed the fear in his eyes. It reminded me of something, it reminded me of the fear in the villains eyes earlier that day.

As I turned back to my hero I felt a little sick, but when I glanced back at Kurogiri, he only nodded.

I was a little hesitant at first, I mean I've never done this before, and I'm only 9.

 _'What Do I Do?!'_

I was mentally freaking out, that is until I felt arms behind me. When I turned around I was a blooded up Shigaraki with a bright red face telling... well, trying to tell me what to do.

At first he almost looked normal until he shouted for me to go up to aqua-man and stab him.

That's when it hit me, I have to kill someone, of course before I had questions about what and how to do it, but now I was having a mental break down.

So when Shigaraki started to push me forward I let him, I didn't know how to react, well that's how I felt until I saw how, Aqua-Man, a hero was trembling before a 9 year old kid, and I wanted to see more, more _terror_.

I couldn't help it, I wanted it, or it's more like I **_needed_ **it. When I started stabbing I heard gasps and screams, and that noise made me all the more _excited~_

By the end of the session, I felt satisfied, the boy from earlier today was dead, he was replaced with a psycho, a psycho killer.

* * *

 ** _IM SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I REALLY AM, TODAY I START THE SCHOOL SWIM TEAM AND SO I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO FINISH THE CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND, THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT THIS STORY HAS GOTTEN, LOVE YA, AND BYE!~_**


	9. Years Later, The Start Ch7

Years Later [ Age 14 ]

 ** _-5 Years Later-_**

As I looked down on the students from on the roof who're walking to school, it brought happy memories back. So when I noticed a very explosive person I could only smile, but for now I'll have to ignore him, I have a mission to complete, I can't be distracted.

As I jumped down from the roof it an alley I almost looked back over at the student filled street, but as soon as the idea crossed my mind i mentally slapped myself reminding myself I have a mission.

Continuing down the alley I hear footsteps behind me, when I turn around I recognize who it is, I can't help but smile, I guess someone spotted me.

When I smiled it looked as though it sent shivers down the other persons spine, I bet it reminded them of the great time we had before. When I turned back around I heard them try to talk, it was raspy, almost tired, but I chose to ignore it.

As I continued to walk away from him I heard him start running towards me, when he tried to grab my hand I side-stepped to the left.

I couldn't help but say " Looks as though things never change Kacchan, Hard to believe you still go for the right. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk"

I heard him gasp as his head hit the concrete due to the speed he picked up running towards me, only to fall when I avoided him.

When he tried to get up I stepped on his hands and laughed at how he whimpered, but soon I had to go as I soon heard people talking, I can't get caught, _yet._

I continued to walk away and soon I disappeared from sight.

I had somewhere to be now that I had my playtime, soon I had to be back at the base with the supplies All for One said he needed for these "Nomu's" he said he's creating to defeat All Might the Hero.

* * *

 ** _I'm sorry I'm losing inspiration for this story, but'll don't fear my mind is here!_**

 ** _My mind won't let me quit this story due to the good ratings it's gotten so far, also if anyone had discord and might be able to help me with this story pls Private Msg me, I could really use all the help I can get for this story. Also check out my other story "Death The Ripper"_**

 ** _& I'm sorry for the short chapter!_**


	10. NOTIFICATION

NOTIFICATION!

UPDATE SCHEDULE BISCUITS!

Tuesdays

Thursdays

SOMETIMES Weekends

Along with that I have an announcement stating that I won't be updating the 21st of this month through the 5th of next month cuz guess what?

I'M GOIN TO DISNEY WORLD BISCUITS HAHAHAHAHA SUDGE IT.

OK, with that out of the way I wanted to thank everyone for supporting this story and If you wanted pls check out my other BNHA story

"Death The Ripper"  


It's not the best story out there but I'm trying if your curios I'll give you a small bit of the chapter to see if you want to check out the rest of the story.

* * *

Was he really smiling?

Did he mean to do this?

Did he know the fence was loose?

Did he kn-

That's when a sudden thud was heard outside of school, when the students looked out the window with curiosity in their eyes, they quickly turned away.

* * *

he proceeded to pick him up and suddenly he vanished.

Many questioned what happened that day, if not for the blood stains that forever stained the schools entry most would've said it was just a dream or they all hallucinated.

That's when the myth about the grim reaper came to light, and from then on the scene was called "The Day Death Appeared."

* * *

 ** _Ok then love ya and bye!_**


	11. Ideas Got Talent

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Ok, so this is a notification for my new story on - check it out/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It's Ideas got Talent! /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"So I take ideas I've had and ideas of others, and make one shot stories that if voted on enough I'll make into a series on all the other platforms I post on. I hope you go to wattpad and vote. I would mean alot!/p 


	12. The End

I've enjoyed the support for this story, but though I know some people enjoy this story I can't do it anymore. I started this story because I enjoy doing writing but lately if you couldn't tell from my update schedule I've lost interest. So now I'm sorry my little carrots but I must draw the curtains on this story, and say farewell my lovelies~


End file.
